Dart
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: A new vigilante comes out of New York and is after a crime organization that steals weapons from armies all over the world, with the help of others of course. OC Centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm doing this because I thought it'd be cool to try. Superheroes are a big part of my imagination, so all I do is think of new ones nonstop and this is one of them, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DC Comics and all of its characters belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit fan based work of fiction.**

Prologue

My friend, Alex and I, we were normal people. Sadly we lived in the worst parts of New York and we were struggling in the lower class. We had lost tons of friends and family living down there over the years and now we were beginning to get desperate to get out. We decided to take the easy road out and started planning a massive robbery. We had planned on Alex being the brains and me using my athletic skill to carry out his orders.

However, our biggest problem at the time was that the police were cracking down on crime and would most likely find us out if we did get away with it. We did what was smart and pulled out, we couldn't go to jail, and it'd only make our lives worse. Instead we just stayed poor for another two months, struggling the whole way through.

We were out of hope, we were two 17 year old boys and neither of us could get out normally. Alex was too poor to pay for college and God knows I wasn't smart enough, even if I was I wouldn't be able to pay for it. The two of us were certain we'd be in the worst part of the city for the rest of our lives. We along with many others were afraid that there was no hope of getting out.

But that was it, no hope. Too many of us thought that we had no hope of moving forward so we just gave up and accepted being poor. Despite the police locking up criminals more often, the crime rate slowly rose and it was harder to move along in the streets when you were scared you'd be mugged on the way home from the park. Those cops weren't doing well enough because of their regulations, so criminals that are smart enough just bend those regulations so that they're untouchable.

From what I saw, crime took away even more hope from the innocent; taking money away from the innocents that struggled to get it. After the money they spent hard days working for has finally built up to the point you can buy your way out of the slums, it's stolen, it just shatters dreams. When hope is gone, no one moves forward, so stopping crime lowers the possibility that someone's hope is taken away. That's why I decided that crime shouldn't be able to take away hope so easily and not be stopped by the badges because of policies. That's why I decided to take them down myself.

I had no rules, but I truly didn't have the heart to kill anyone, let alone seriously injure them. The first thing I took down was a drug deal and I barely walked out of that one, but I did however find out information on a cartel that resided in New York. I didn't have the smarts to plan my strikes on them, so just like before, Alex was the brains of the operation.

He even helped me come up with an alias to go by. I was so looking forward to get a cool name like all of the other heroes; Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow. Sadly he wasn't too good at naming and he gave me a name and some gadgets based off of a skill that I showed off a couple years back. I could throw darts far and accurately. Now I'm stuck with the name Dart. At least darts were easy to carry and throw for me, Alex just modified them to blow up, or put people to sleep, or just shock them.

At least he let me come up with the costume; I didn't want any permanent damage done to my image. I ruled out tights and capes though, not happening. I took up a dark blue mask made of metal that covered the front of my head, that way no one would see my face or punch it, or headbutt it without feeling some pain in return. I had a dark blue coat that came down to my knees; cliché maybe, but I needed a lot of pockets if my weaponry was gonna be tricked out throwing darts. Under the coat I wore a grey shirt and after a few close calls I started wearing a bullet proof vest under the grey shirt. I wore some dark blue pants that like my coat had many pockets for more darts. I wore grey steel toed boots, because hey, who doesn't want to enforce extra pain when they kick?

In about two months I brought down the cartel along with some other criminals. It then started to get better because Alex, as lucky as he is, won the freakin' lottery! He started a business and even after becoming rich stayed down low, he never really came out. I remember the phone call when he won, "Hey Johnny, I won the lottery, I'm starting a business and I'm hiring you for one of the jobs." What really disappointed me was the business, he made some really cool things and sold them to any company willing to pay the high price, and I'm the delivery guy. The only one too, so I'm in a different city every week. At least I'm getting paid a lot every delivery. I guess that makes me the highest paid delivery boy in the U.S.

And that's where it got interesting, now I'm traveling the world, and sometimes delivering radioactive things, tons of dangerous chemicals, mechanical prototypes, and more. That lands me in a bad position. Do you feel like guessing how many times people try to rob me in a month? A lot, that's how much. I'm almost afraid to go anywhere near Gotham, there are so many crazies that would like to get their hands on some bad chemicals.

Now out of everything I've been through, there's one thing that gets on my nerves. Nights like tonight. From what Alex has told me these guys I'm hunting down now are trying to sell some illegal weaponry to a gang out in Hub City. I've been around the country looking for them and I'm hoping I didn't come this far to have The Question beat me to it. I'm pretty sure they are worldwide if they got weapons like the ones they're selling.

Alex told me from his safe point in Metropolis that over the last few weeks, military grade weapons have turned up missing in Japan, Russia, the United States, and some country in Africa whose name I can't really pronounce. I've encountered about three gangs with weapons like this in the US already in Texas, Rhode Island, and Central City. Like the idiots they are, they didn't save or destroy all of their info before they left Central City and they ended up leaving a trail. It was a trail leading me here in Hub City.

They're meeting at one of those three story tall parking lot places across the street from the building I'm standing atop of. I pull my metal mask over my face and look at the parking lot. I know things are about to go downhill if neither me nor Question stop them. "They should be arriving any minute now Dart." I hear Alex say through the communicator in my mask. "Get to work."

"Alright, time to knock out some baddies." I reply, taking a grappling hook out my coat. I fire it at a building above and it hooks onto it. I swing across and perch on the building. The building is low enough for me to drop down when they come. I just have to be ready for it and wait for the right moment.

"Here they come."

* * *

**This is just a short prologue; the next chapter will be over 3000 words at least. This is my first time using first person, so if I did good please tell me. If not I'll stick with my traditional third person.**

**I decided to tell his whole story leading up to his current status. I'm also planning on having some superheroes meet him in the story.**

**I am accepting OCs via PM and only via PM. This story will get deleted if some of those story deleting trolls see me accepting via review, so please use PM to send in OCs and they may be used and you will be credited for them.**

**I enjoy writing this story and I want to continue, so please tell me your thoughts and how I can improve. I already have so much planned for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up readers and reviewers. Something of importance I must tell you, just in case it is hard to understand:**

Normal Text- used when characters are talking and for the main text of the story.

Underlined Text- used for the character on the other side of the phone or communication device.

_Italic Text-_ used during third person narrative parts of the story.

_Underlined Italic Text-_ used if a telepath were to telepathically speak to someone, or used as the words coming from a television, radio, or computer screen.

**Bold Text- **used for my author's notes that are usually at the beginning and end of every chapter.

**Where we left off Johnny, a new hero that simply goes by Dart was in Hub City about to interrupt an illegal weapon sale.**

**2**

A few black trucks pulled up first, followed by two black vans. "Wait until they get out, and then take down the armed ones." Alex commanded through the communicator installed in my mask. I think that sometimes he forgets that I have enough common sense to know to take down the most dangerous ones first.

Four men got out of one of the trucks; I can tell that they're the leaders. One of them was an African American man that wore a grey suit and held a brief case. He was bald with a large beard on his face. I'm guessing the money is in the case. I look at the second, who was a Caucasian man that had black dress pants and a white button up shirt. This one wore glasses and had a blonde mohawk. He too carried a brief case.

Next up, there were two Hispanic guys. One had a brown fedora on, blue jeans, and a brown long sleeved shirt. He carried some type of assault rifle. The second had his hair cut really short and he wore a black and blue striped collared shirt with black jeans. He had was smoking a cigar and held a pistol.

After them, one of the vans opened its door. Multiple thuggish looking guys came out wearing ski masks and black jumpsuits. I guess they were looking forward to concealing their identities. They all carried lots of firepower. After them an Asian guy got out the driver's seat of the van wearing a black suit. His hair was cut short and he stood without anything in hand, but I bet he has some type of pistol hidden in his suit somewhere.

"You're product is in that van there." The Asian guy says, pointing at the van he just stepped out of. The guy with the fedora began to walk towards the van when two of the guys in jumpsuits pointed their guns towards him. "Money first, then you get your guns."

"How do we know you won't kill us once we hand over our money?" the bald guy asks. That was a good question, and it'd make sense if now I step in before someone's trigger finger starts to itch. I take out three darts, rigged to put people to sleep. I only have four of those because they are really hard to make.

I threw two of those three at the two Hispanic guys. The darts stung both in the neck, they looked up towards me. By the time one opens his mouth to say something both pass out. They'll probably be out for a few hours. Now I have one sleep dart left in my hand and another in one of my coat pockets, sadly there are about eight guys visible to me. I took out a whole bunch of explosive darts and tossed those at some tires. Then I tossed those last two sleep darts at the guys with the brief cases.

They were the only other two I could actually hit since everyone else has their skin covered. Since I popped those tires with my explosive darts they weren't going anywhere, but I can tell they weren't running from a guy with throwing darts. The others got out of the remaining van and trucks and started shooting towards my direction.

I didn't really realize I was this visible. I jumped and dropped down on a truck and immediately kicked a pistol out of a thug's hand. I hopped off the roof of the truck and punched him in the face. Another behind me aimed his pistol towards my head and I tossed a small explosive dart into the barrel, causing it to blow up and hurt his hand. I grabbed him by his head and banged it on the truck.

The two on the other side of the truck came around holding small machine guns. I reacted quickly reacted and threw two darts at them that formed this strange hardening foam around them, stopping them from moving. Of course it wouldn't hold them for long unless I knock them out, so I punched into the foam and grabbed both by their heads and bumped them together.

At this point the guys in jumpsuits are now firing on my position and I'm not too sure how long this truck will hold before it blows up. I jumped over the side of the parking lot. I heard yelling and the guns quiet down. I came up from the other side of the parking lot and threw a dart at the ground beside one of the other trucks. Smoke emitted from it and clouded the whole truck.

I pressed a button on my mask and it switched to a special vision that let me see peoples' heat signatures. I forgot what Alex called it. I entered the cloud of smoke and took down the four thugs near it. I heard one large sound that didn't sound like any gun I've ever heard. All of the sudden the truck blew up on me and I flew backwards out the smoke.

It might've been a rocket launcher.

I look up and two of the guys in jumpsuits picked me up and shoved me up against a wall, pinning down my arms. The Asian guy came over and reached for my mask. The idiots obviously didn't think about my feet since they were free, so I kicked one of the jumpsuits in the stomach, making him let go. The other let go to grab his gun and fire and was stupid for doing that.

I grabbed the jumpsuit guy and pushed him into the other one. I was kicked in the gut by the Asian guy. He pulled a pistol out from the back of his pants and aimed it at my head. I looked up and past him to notice his thugs were being taken down, one by one, silently. "Any last words?" the man asked.

"Uh-huh, look behind you." I suggested. It would've been smart to turn around and know his people were being knocked out. He was about to pull the trigger when one of his thugs were tossed into him, causing him to fall on me. I pushed him off me and stood up.

I was surprised to see the Question standing in front of me. I mean, I knew he'd be here, but he has no face. No freaking way. How do you not have a face?

"Dart, I presume." He says. Where the hell is his mouth, how did he say that without his mouth? That's beyond creepy; a guy with no mouth, eyes or nose is talking to me.

"Oh, uh… yeah." I answer.

"How long were you looking for them?" He asks. He kind of stares at me. I don't really know what to call it, staring is when your eye's are focused on one thing for a long time. He doesn't have any. I know the faceless thing is getting old, but I can't stop thinking about how weird that is.

"A month maybe." I reply.

"And you found your way here?"

"I just happen to travel a lot, so I'm hated around the world for doing stuff like this." I am taking my attention off of his… head, and to the weapon filled vans. "Think they've got anything on who they work for in there?"

"No, if they were getting rid of the van as well as the weapons inside, they wouldn't give away their bosses location." He answered, turning to face the vans.

"Dart if you're listening, I can bet that those guys with the money know something." Alex said through the communicator. I walk over to the unconscious guys with the brief cases and pick up the Caucasian one. I start checking his pockets to find any clue about who he's working for.

I find his cell phone clipped to his waist and look at it. The screen is cracked, must have broken when he fell to the ground.

"You won't find anything on them; the important looking ones don't have any connections to their employer on them." The Question said. "The less important thugs most likely don't carry anything either."

"Well that's gonna make things harder." I reply. "Guess I'll be spending the rest of the year or longer hunting them down, I got this same result in three cities already."

"I'm already investigating something more important here so I can't help you with anything outside of Hub City." He explained.

"It's alright, but if you find anything out, is there a way you can get the information to me?" I ask. It'd be absolutely awesome if I could get The Question to give me information.

"If I happen to stumble upon information I can give it to you, but I'll find out how to later I have to go now." He told me. Police sirens could be heard heading towards our direction.

"Okay, see you later then." Both of s left the crime scene, leaving in different directions. After twenty minutes of running, climbing and jumping across rooftops I came upon my destination, nice hotel with the window to the room open. I had left it open before leaving so I could get in quickly without looking like some crazy dude taking the lobby elevator.

Since I travel so much, I'm usually in and out of hotels quick. This one wasn't too bad and it seemed safe enough to stay at for the day. It's late at night now and I can't help but think that maybe I need a new way to travel. I know eventually someone is going to notice that my alter ego shows up wherever I deliver a package. Someone's going to be suspicious and I'm going to be found out soon, and when I'm found out they'll know that I'll almost always be in a hotel. I'll be killed in my sleep or they'll find and use a friend against me, so I need to get safe houses or something in every city I go to.

I take my mask off and look at its metal surface. The thing that bothers me is that the mask is blue, made of metal, dented, scratched, and has multiple places where it was welded back together. How much longer will I be able to keep this up? I know for sure that eventually I'll need to hang up the mask and darts to be normal. As advanced technology is getting, weaponry is only going to be worse in the future. That means more dangerous bullets for me to dodge.

I sit down on the hotel bed and take off my long coat. I look down at my grey shirt and notice that there is a bullet hole there. I was lucky enough to have taken that bullet proof vest and wear it under my shirt. Hopefully, it worked tonight and slowed down the bullet. If not I'm going to be in the hospital. I lift up my shirt to look down at the vest. Good, the bullet had been stopped by the vest.

I sigh and lie down, only for a phone to ring on the nightstand beside the bed. "You have got to be kidding me." I mutter, sitting back up and answering the phone. "Hello."

"I'm guessing your mask is off." Alex says over the phone.

"What do you want at this time of the night?" I ask, aggravated.

"S.T.A.R. Labs has the technology I need to perfect a chemical I was working on, and they were all for helping as long as they got some of the finished chemical." He explained.

"So you want me to deliver chemicals to them." I say. There was a small pause between us. "When and where?"

* * *

_A Caucasian man sat at his desk in a tall building over New York that night. He wears his brown hair in a ponytail. He pulled back the left sleeve of his pinstriped grey suit to look at his watch. He directed his attention to the door as it slid open and an Asian man with his hair cut short walked in._

_He wore blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt and black boots. He made his way to the brown haired man's desk and sat in a chair in front of it. "What's up David?" he greeted._

"_How dare you come into my office so informally and you are to call me Mr. Rally?" the man in the suit, now identified as David, said. He leaned forward in his chair and looked the Asian man in the eyes. "Junichi, I would like you to give me a reason not to kill you for showing up so late."_

"_First off: you are the meanest Canadian I've ever met and second: I don't like your name, it's stupid and third: I'm late because I was distracted at the nightclub down the street." The informal man said. "Apparently, I piss people off, and my suit was messed up in the fight, luckily one of the guys there wore my size clothes."_

"_Your cousin in Hub City failed to deliver the weaponry and retrieve my money." Mr. Rally growled. "You said he could handle it."_

"_I guess I was wrong then, have you seen my IQ, I bet yours is pretty low if you though that I knew right." Junichi laughed as he said this._

"_Are you trying to say I am ignorant?"_

"_No, I'm calling you dumb."_

"_You are an idiot."_

"_My dad used to say the same thing to me, but in Japanese not English."_

_Mr. Rally growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "In other news, I have gotten young genius Alex Simms to send a chemical he created called dopaxor to Metropolis's S.T.A.R. Labs."_

"_Doesn't that benefit them, not you?" Junichi asked._

"_Me and Mr. Simms had unresolved business problems and he'd never sell me the chemical. That's why the deal isn't real; it's just a hoax to get him to send the dopaxor to Metropolis for me." He explained. "You are to steal the dopaxor from the delivery boy before he gets to S.T.A.R. Labs by any means necessary and take it north to my New England headquarters."_

"_Am I doing this alone?" Junichi asked._

"_You should be able to, but if not I'll lend you one of my lesser mercenaries." Mr. Rally reached under his desk and pulled open a drawer. From the drawer he took out a large folder with a label on the front that said 'lesser mercenaries'. He handed the folder to Junichi and awaited a response._

"_Hey, why am I in here?" the Japanese man asks after looking at the first picture. He looks at Mr. Rally, who has an, 'Isn't it obvious?' look on his face. "Right, I'll just keep looking then." Junichi looked back into the folder. "How about Nick Saunders?"_

"_He is an Australian marksman that just started mercenary work two months ago." Rally replied._

"_Melvin Mosley?"_

"_A thief from London that does mercenary work part time."_

"_Isaac Chambers?"_

"_Former hunter; smart, fast, cares almost too much about getting the job done, just started last year."_

"_I think I'll use him, a hunter sounds useful." Junichi tossed the folder back to his employer. Rally caught it with one hand and locked it in a drawer under his desk._

"_You have one week to get ready, the delivery boy arrives there next Monday, now leave, it's almost closing time." Mr. Rally said._

"_See ya when I got the package boss." Junichi walked out the room and left Mr. Rally alone in the room. He'd sit there for a few more minutes before getting up to leave the tall building._

* * *

(**A week later**)

I am now in Queensland Park, Metropolis. Such a good looking place considering how often I see Metropolis on the news being attacked by supervillain. In my opinion, it's still not as good as New York, but then again I doubt I'll ever be in a city that will make me believe that it's better than New York.

I look down at the metal case I'm carrying. The case felt around 30 pounds and from what I know, there's two canisters of a liquid chemical called dopaxor that must be kept cold and the metal case is meant to act as a cooler. That science stuff really isn't my thing so Alex gave me the simplest description of what would happen if this case opened. Trouble.

I have on a white collared shirt with a black dragon design on the right side. I'm wearing black jeans and white sneakers with black shoelaces. I am so glad that there isn't really a uniform for my job; however I still have to have this stupid nametag on the left side of my chest.

Now, for the boring part, I have to drive across the bridge connecting Queensland Park and New Troy Island. New Troy is the big island in the center of Metropolis where the S.T.A.R. Labs I have to go to just happens to be at. I drove down the road in my red pick up truck and stopped at the stoplight.

Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe it's just that I've never been to Metropolis. Yeah, that's probably it. This is Superman's city, nothing bad is going to happen to me when I'm delivering to a S.T.A.R. Labs. He wouldn't let it.

The green light comes up and I drive down the road. A few minutes later I came to the bridge connecting Queensland Park and New Troy Island. From here I'm guessing it'd be a ten minute drive to get to the lab, but man am I wrong. The bridge is packed with traffic. Now that I see this, maybe I'll get there in about never.

Things were moving faster than I thought. It's been thirty minutes and I'm already in the middle of the bridge. I hear a car behind me honk its horn. I rolled down my window and flicked whoever it was off, "The hell are you honking at?!" I yell. They weren't too happy, also they were much fast than I thought because someone grabbed my arm and pulled me through the window.

I was dropped on the ground only for a pair of hands to grab me by my shirt and push me back first against my truck. I looked at him and compared to me he looked like he was about to go to war. Am I being robbed again?

He has on a brown leather jacket with knives strapped to the sleeves and a rifle on his back. There were two holsters on his back for pistols as well and a knife strapped on his lower back. He wore camouflage combat pants with a machete strapped to the left leg and a pistol on the other. He wore brown boots. He had brown hair and a beard.

The man pulled the machete off of his leg with on of his hands and held it up as if he was about to chop my head in two. "I want you to give me the dopaxor." He said. His breath reeked like he was smoking something earlier. I can see people fleeing the area, leaving their cars and trucks behind. He's not that dangerous is he? I won't question them; they probably know more about evading crazies than I do.

A shorter guy put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "Hey Isaac, he won't give you the dopaxor if you won't ask him nicely." He said.

He wears a white mask that covers his whole head. He has on a tight fitting long sleeved white shirt with Japanese characters all over it. He also had combat pants, but his were all black. The shorter guy wasn't as geared up as the other one. He only carried two pistols and one hunting knife.

"Okay Junichi, how do you think we should ask him?" the heavily armed one asks

"You have to ask him like this." He said, pressing a pistol to the side of my head. "Please, with a cherry on top, give us the chemicals or else I blow out your brains."

"Okay," I say. "You seem like sensible guys so I'll tell you this, I don't have it on me."

The bearded guy banged my head against the truck's window. "Tell us where it is?"

"Its down the road, take two left turns and go straight from there, you'll soon arrive at Fuck You Avenue." I hold back a chuckle at the end, and the little guy pistol whipped me.

"Hey is it that metal box I see in the passenger seat?" the short one asks.

"Don't open that, it's dangerous." I warn him. Hey I'm telling the truth aren't I?

He reached in through the window and unlocked the door. He grabbed the case and held it up to read a label on the side that read, 'DO NOT OPEN, DOPAXOR IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.'

"You lied to me, do you know how long it would've taken me to find Fuck You Avenue?" he yelled. Is this guy for real? He must've bumped his head not to know that was a corny joke. "Isaac you can kill him whenever you're ready."

The bearded guy swung his machete downwards towards my head, but it didn't connect since I moved my head out the way. The blade wedged itself in the truck. "Hey that was rented." I yelled. I pressed my foot against his chest and pushed him off of me. "Dying can't seem to fit in today's schedule, I'll have to deal with that later."

The short guy shot his pistol at me, so I quickly ducked and ran behind the truck. Come on, and think brain. I can't showcase my combat abilities because it'd be a little fishy if a delivery guy could beat two armed thieves without any weapons. Maybe if Superman's hearing is as good as they say it is, then he might've heard that gunshot. I just have to stall until either he or the police get here.

Okay, distracting mode, initiate. "Was that your best aim? My half blind grandma can shoot better than that and she's dead."

"At least I'm not a glorified pizza delivery boy." The short one yelled back. He looked behind the truck coming after me.

"Actually, I never delivered pizzas." I came around the truck and was booted in the face by the taller one.

"But that is what you'll be reduced to after this." He said, picking me up and throwing me at the side of a car.

I grimaced as the pain from crashing into the side of that car shot through my body. Man the abuse I take when I'm outside my costume is something that makes me wonder why I deliver dangerous things. "Your mother's so dumb she thought seaweed was something fish smoked." I muttered. The heavily armed one kicked me in the chest. That might've bruised a rib. "Ouch."

He swung downwards with his machete and it landed in front of my face. "How'd you miss, he didn't move?" the short one questioned.

"It doesn't matter, get out of here with the box." The taller one commanded.

"Last time I checked, I'm in charge, plus there's no rush, I've never done a mission without killing someone." The masked one explained.

"But I've never failed a mission, and I refuse to start today." The two bickered for a few more seconds before I stepped in.

"Okay, I think I ticked you guys off somehow; one of you wants me dead and the other wants to take the very thing that I need to deliver to get my money." I say, sitting up and leaning against the car slowly. "But if you guys are done here, I'd like to take my box back and you guys can go to jail."

"Who said anything about jail?" The tall one asked.

"Or giving this box back?" the short one added.

"I'm just saying stuff to distract you until he got here." I say pointing behind them.

"Who got here?" The short one turned around to see Superman.

"Stop and turn yourselves in." he demanded. Superman is actually taller than he looks on tv.

"No, this box is my payday." The short guy said.

I want to stay up and watch what's about to happen, but I feel tired and hurt at the same time. Those guys are saying something to Superman, but for some reason it sounds muffled. That boot to the head the tall one gave me earlier is just now taking its toll and things start to go black.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed. I panicked at first not knowing where I was, but I calmed down after a few seconds. I saw Alex walk in the room.

He's a skinny guy and pale from not leaving his house often. He has long brown hair and a full grown beard that makes me wonder when the last time he decided to lose some of that hair. Alex has blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek from him being beat up by bullies when we were kids. He is wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants. "How was your nap?" he asked me.

"It felt like it was only for a few seconds." I reply.

"Well you were unconscious for two hours and the doctor said you have a concussion." He explained. "Also the dopaxor was taken."

"But Superman was there." I told him. "Or was I hallucinating?"

"He was there, but those thieves were better prepared than he thought and it carried out into a fight, he won of course, but a third thief had taken the case and escaped." He informed me.

"So, any chance that you'll be hiring anyone else so that I don't have to get a concussion whenever a crazy person decides that he wants what I have?" I ask hopingly.

"Not at the time, but I suggest you don't purposely insult and stall the armed and deadly thieves." Alex replied. "Your body should be over the concussion in approximately a day"

"That sucks, am I cleared to leave?"

"No, they want to watch you closely for two or three more days, apparently you took a very hard it to the head." He began to walk out the room.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I ask my last question.

"Oh yeah, turns out S.T.A.R. Labs never ordered that dopaxor and it was a set up." He told me. Does that mean I took a concussion for nothing? "In other news you're getting next week off of delivery duties, once you're out a plane will be waiting for you."

"I'll be off delivery duties, but what about my after hour duties?" I hope I get that week off, but I already know Alex's answer.

"Dart doesn't get a break until he retires." He said, walking out the hospital room. Now I'm stuck here for a few days and then I get a week off, that's great, but I can't help feeling like someone is watching me and I don't like it.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two, so please leave any questions and comments in the reviews and I will reply via PM, and if you're a guest reviewer I'll answer in the next chapter.**

**I am still accepting characters and now I'm accepting through PM and forum.**

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, this is going to be a longer chapter than I usually write as it'll introduce more than the one OC I had planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics, or Slender. All OCs belong to their creators.**

While I was in that hospital bed, just a few hours ago, I had thought to myself "Maybe Dart can't handle all these illegal weapon deals alone." It makes sense, seeing as I usually last around five minutes before I need help by another hero passing by. Maybe I need more help than a guy on a headset hanging out in his house's basement, cough cough Alex cough.

Then I thought about myself, I just got a concussion, I need to learn to fight or die. I get my butt kicked occasionally, maybe once every few days. Trust me it hurts to bring darts to a gunfight, especially when you run out.

At the time I haven't left Metropolis, I'm at Alex's safe point/basement. He had tons of tech in his basement, all of it was probably stuff I'd be delivering in the near future. The man himself was sitting in front of a large computer.

"How'd you get out the hospital?" he asked, not looking away from the computer.

"What makes you think I couldn't talk my way out of the hospital?" I replied, sitting in a chair next to him. "Got any news for me?"

"That illegal weapons dealing in Hub City a while ago worked for Rally Inc. which is an upcoming technology company from Canada." At this news my eyes went wide. Before I could ask how he knew he gave me an answer, "Question relayed the information, I think he traced our communication channel back to me and called."

Question is a know it all. I just asked him to help a couple days ago. It was kind of creepy to know that this guy could find out anything. He probably knows how many lies I've told since I was eight. Alex pulled more stuff up on his screen, all of it looked like gibberish to me. "Question's latest conspiracy about them is that since Rally Inc. was a dying company five years ago, when David Rally Jr. took over the company something had to happen to get them where they are today."

"What did they do?"

"From small reports, private jets owned by Rally went around the world around a year after he found out his company was dead. Rally was purchasing weapons, with the money his company had left and sold them for a lower price in North and South America and he profited from it." Alex pulled up a bigger image of a graph showing how the companies amount of money slowly grew. "Within two years after that, a sudden decrease in thirty million dollars happened and no one knows what caused it and this year highly paid thieves and assassins were sent to other countries to steal these weapons. After all hiring all of those assassins to steal better weaponry was less expensive than buying many arsenals of legal weapons."

"And now they sell those weapons to rich gangs to give us heroes a hard time." I finished the story. "It makes me wish bad guys considered a hero's feelings before shooting them in the knee."

"It's not that easy Johnny, look," He pulled one final thing on the screen. An address. "They're doing another weapons dealing at that address, you just have to get there and stop them."

"Now, about some new gear, I ran out of the good darts and Question had to save me remember."

"Yeah, I've got something for you." He stood up and began to walk to the left side of his basement/ safepoint. "Come this way."

_A car pulled into an auto mechanic shop in downtown Metropolis. Two men stepped out and walked up to one of the mechanics that had his back turned looking at a tv that was set up. The mechanic was 6'3 with a thin-muscular build, had fair skin and short sandy blonde hair. When he turned around to greet the men it was revealed that he has steel blue eyes and a scar in his right eyebrow. _

"_We have somewhere important to be and our tire got flat, do you have anything for changing tires?" Asked the taller of the men. _

_The mechanic looked the two over and he saw a gun on the shorter man's hip. He sighed and walked over to the car to the car to check out the size of the tire while the two men talked._

"_Can you believe the boss assigned us to the warehouse meet." The short one whispered. "I can't get shot."_

"_Shut up, you're the one with the gun, I ain't got nothing." The other replied. The mechanic was listening in while he checked the tire size. What was happening at a warehouse later. He got up and went to a tire rack and got the closest size, which was still too small._

It's been two hours since I got my newest dart from Alex. He didn't tell me what it did, he said I only have one and it'll come in handy when someone gives chase. I headed to the address Alex gave me as Dart and made it to a warehouse. I'm not as early as I usually am as there are a whole bunch of cars parked outside it. I walk through the front door.

Now usually when I walk into places like this I see a bunch of guys with boxes and then some guys with cases of money. What I am looking at now is a couple boxes turned over and broken. There are thugs lying on the ground and what few are standing are fighting some guy.

As I get closer I can see the man is wearing a black neoprene mask and the hood on his black belstaff hero jacket. Underneath the jacket is a white shirt, black gloves with red fingertips, black denim construction pants and black work boots.

He punches one of the thugs in the face which knocked him out. One of the thugs pulled out a pistol and fired it at the guy, who evaded it with a quick sidestep. He grabbed the armed baddie by the wrist and twisted it then used his free hand to take the gun and smack him with it. He took the clip out the handgun dropped it. The man ducked an incoming punch from another thug and then took the one he was holding by the wrist, picked him up and throwing him at the other.

The whole time I'm seeing him take down those thugs I smiled. For once I wasn't wasting my energy fighting and I could see the butt kicking. I grimaced a little when he flipped one of the remaining thugs and an audible smack was heard as the criminal landed on the ground hard. This guy is pretty awesome if you ask me, he's taking down these guys easily. I saw him take one of them by the back of his shirt and lift him off the ground, he punched the man in the chest twice then dropped him.

He finishes seconds later by dodging one thugs strike and kicking the back of his leg, bringing him down to his knees and striking his back with... a crowbar. Crowbars aren't meant for hurting people, is he a hero. I'm so lost in thought about this, I don't see that this guy has just punched me in the chest, bringing me back to senses and launching me ten feet backward.

I got up to my feet and held my hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you." I said, trying to convince him I'm not one of the bad guys.

"Like I'll turn my back for you shoot me." The man replied. He approached me and on first instinct I threw a dart at his shoulder and it should have electrocuted him, but he kept coming punched my chest again. This strike was harder than the last one, I think I just spat up blood.

"You didn't feel that?" I asked using a box to help pull myself up. "That usually shocks people."

"I absorb energy and use it against you." he grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me up against a wall. "Now tell me what you know."

"Hey, I'm not a thug, I've been thwarting their plans for awhile, you just beat me here tonight." I explain.

"How come I never heard of you?"

"Ouch, am I really that unpopular, I'm Dart and I just started, I travel the U.S. fighting crime." I smile under my mask. "You haven't heard of me because I haven't saved a whole world yet, but when I do- bald guy's making a run for it."

"What?" He let me go and turned around to see this one fat bald guy running for the exit. Once he let me go I took out a hardening foam dart and tossed it at the runner, encasing the guy's lower half in foam. He grabbed the runner and pulled him out of the hardened foam and slammed him into the ground.

"Now that you've hurt everyone in the room, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Energizer." he answered.

"Well, you stopped them, but I need to check them out for stuff to use so me and my informant can keep on hunting them." I begin to check the unconscious bodies. Maybe they have something Alex can trace. Lucky enough, one of them had their cell phone on them and it just so so happened to have a contact labeled 'boss' in it.

"Hey, what did you find?" Energizer asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"Phone number, area code 202, that's a little out of your range buddy." I replied. "Unless you want to come with me."

"I have to stay here in Metropolis." He said, withdrawing his hand from my shoulder.

"Whatever, I've got enough help at the time." I lied, it really would be better to have an extra pair of eyes watching my back. "I didn't want to leave New York when I first started, but things told me there was more than just my hometown to look out for."

"As if I'm going to leave my reasons for staying behind to help you."

"Ah, the sound of rejection at night, it never gets old." I started to hear police sirens coming towards the warehouse so I ran towards the exit and stopped. "If I need someone's help next time I'm in Metropolis and Superman's not available I'll find you." I ran out and headed up to the rooftops across the street.

After feeling like I'm far enough from the warehouse I stop and sit down on the ledge of a building. "You there?"

"I'm almost always here."  Alex answered through the communicator. I ignored how creepy that sounded, putting the fact in my head that I never turn off my mask's inbuilt headset. "The area code to that number, I heard you say it was 202. That's Washington D.C."

"So I'm guessing I'm not going back to New York early huh?"

"No, also, what do you have planned for tommorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing much, what's going on?" I replied.

"I'm going to some type of health benefit concert hosted by an agency and their Japanese singer Samantha Kisagari, I need you to tag along."

"Showing your face in public are we? You might want to shave that beard though, you look like you haven't shaved in weeks." I chuckled. "You almost look nothing like the nerd you were last year, but why do I have to go?"

"I like my beard, but I'll trim it." He's probably stroking his beard as we speak, he's not getting rid of it. I don't really care how the guy looks. He knows what he looks like."You're going because you are my only employee, making you my right hand man." He pisses me off with how he has an answer for everything. "Also, I don't like attention, so we'll be way in the back."

"We probably won't be able to hear the music though."

"Going for the cause, I care nothing for music." Alex said. He then started to go on about other stuff, but something else has my attention. On the nearest rooftop from the one I'm sitting on there was a guy staring at me.

"Dude, I'm being watched." I heard Alex question what I said over the communicator. "I think it's a Slenderman, can't see a face from here, it's wearing a tux and I feel unsafe." This only left him more confused. "Never played it have you, well in the game if you see him you should run away before he slaughters you."

I got up and ran in the opposite direction for probably five minutes before stopping to take a breath. What's that thumping I hear, it's really loud. Oh nevermind, it's my heart telling me I'm about to die. I'm tired, hands on my knees, and taking really deep breaths. I looked up and the guy was right in front of me. If I had any energy left I would've jumped backwards and started tossing darts.

He wasn't a Slenderman, but he was almost just as creepy. He was a bloody clown in a tuxedo. Literally! He wore a clown mask and a black suit and he was covered in blood, it even dripped from underneath his mask. "Who... are...you?" I asked in between breaths.

"Do you want to dream of the damned?" He asked, he had a British accent, oddly enough I've never heard one, so it sucks that I heard it from a clown. The amount of blood dripping from his mask increased and the only thing that came to mind for me to say was,

"What the fu-" And that was all I could get out before I started seeing these strange hallucinations, flashing before my eyes. They were more like nightmares, but they felt real. Like I was actually dying a gruesome death, but I knew I wasn't.

(Rally Inc. New England)

_A Moroccan man walked into the base with the case of dopaxor. He was bald with a dark brown goatee and mustache of the same color. His face was covered in scars, the most visible one was a cut going through his right eye, starting at where his eyebrows would be if he had any. He wore a grey, loose fitting long sleeved shirt and black pants. On his hands he wore black gloves with metal along the knuckles._

_He brought the case to Rally, who stood at an elevator waiting for him. David took the case from him and smiled. "Es salaem 'alekum, Asad." He greeted the Moroccan, who simply glared at him. "I'm guessing you want to know why I put you in danger of being caught by Superman for a box." Asad nodded. "Well you'll have to follow me."_

_He brought Asad into the elevator and pressed the button labeled 'Sublevel 4.' As the elevator doors shut and the two began to descend to the lower levels, Mr. Rally started to talk. "Some of my more fighting capable mercenaries were unavailable, they would've broken in and taken down the delivery boy, stolen the case and left." He started. "I had to settle for hiring lesser mercenaries that I knew wouldn't get the job done to serve as a distraction while you used your expert thievery skills to steal the case for me."_

"_The two lackeys I hired managed to distract Superman for a whole sixty seconds before they were caught, but you were fast Asad. Now I have that dopaxor I can create my long running source of money." The elevator door opened, showing a large laboratory on the other side and Rally walked out with Asad following him. He handed the case to a scientist that walked away with it. He continued to lead the Moroccan thief through the area. "I realized that the one thing most criminals hate the most is being incapable of fighting the so called heroes that roam the streets. After realizing that multiple organizations believed cloning the hero was the thing to change that, create one nemesis for the hero to counter him. I however decided that the lowlives would willingly pay for superhuman abilities to protect themselves from the likes of Batman."_

"_With dopaxor and three other chemicals I created, along with technology and some of a metahuman's DNA, I can clone that one thing that makes him or her a metahuman and get rid of the unnecessary, then afterwards take that one thing and use my machine to create a serum out of it. I'm planning on making one full strength serum to continue cloning and sell a temporary version to thugs."_

_Rally looked at Asad and smiled. "Would you like to see the outcome of the original versions?" They had stopped in front of a ten foot tall door that looked sealed air shut. "What you are about to see is a man that we took off of death row at Ryker's Island, we made it him repay us for freeing him by letting us experiment on him. He was mutated and driven to insanity, he is no longer human and we lock him in here for our safety."_

_The door opened and the darkness inside was revealed. It was pitch black in there, nothing was visible. An audible growl came from the room. "Two years, seven months, twelve days, eight hours, twenty two minutes." Sounded an almost demonic voice from the shadows. "I'm disfunctional, yet you keep me alive that long."_

"_Don't start this again Conrad." The source of the voice revealed itself, making someone as emotionless as Asad look away, disgusted. "What's wrong Asad, I've heard what you used to do to people, is Conrad too disturbing for you?"_

"_Disturbing." Asad said. "You are sick."_

"_I know, I am planning on releasing him at the Metropolis health benefit tomorrow." Rally smiled. "There are going to be many rich people to hold hostage until they agree to send their money to my secret account."_

"_Then afterwards I'm free, right?" Conrad asked._

"_No, your life belongs to me."_

(Metropolis)

I woke up in this strange place, where am I? I then grimace when I realize that a clown was the last conscious thing I saw. I looked to my right and saw him standing right next to me making me jump a little.

"You're awake, great!" The clown guy said. I didn't like him, there was something that felt odd about him. I know all of the lunatics live in Gotham, but he's in Metropolis, what's up with that? "My name is Aron."

"To hell with your name, where am I and what on earth are you?" I hate the hostage situation, but me being the one kidnapped is out of the ordinary.

"You're in an old building I decided to stay at while I'm here and I, in fact am not anything from earth as I am a demon." A demon? Well this has got to be the worst problem I've had yet. "I've been watching you for around a week now, you're very interesting Johnny." Damn, he knows my name. I reach up to see if my mask is still on, it isn't. Wait, my hands aren't tied. Here's my chance.

I got up quickly and reared back my fist, but since I haven't stood in who knows how long I just fell back down onto my face. "Well that's embarassing." I mutter.

"You think? Now, aren't you going to ask why I kidnapped you?"

"Let me guess, Rally Inc. doesn't want me to keep interfering with them so they sent you to kill me." Upon this there was an awkward silence.

"No." Aron laughed. I hate clowns, they're so misleading. "I was bored."

"Why would you pick me to follow?" I ask slowly standing back up. "Seven billion people and you chose me."

"Because of your fear, you're so fearful and seemed fun to pick on so I couldn't help myself."

"Well how about I tell you a secret that you probably couldn't find out from following me?" I told him. He leaned in to listen and I smacked both of his ears, trust me it hurts more than it sounds. "You tick me off!" I threw a punch at him and he rolled behind me. As I turned around, I saw that the blood that drips from him just formed into a baseball bat, which he hit me in the stomach with, making me drop to my knees holding my belly.

He moves to stand in front of me and laughs. "You don't know much fighting moves do you?" he asked, I bet he's smiling under that mask.

"I know more than you think." I got up and tackled him, causing him to drop the blood red bat. I was planning on taking the bat, but it turned liquid. He was still on the ground so I decided to try to run. I saw my darts and mask lying on a stool in the corner, so that's where I headed first. I managed to grab one dart before he caught my leg with a blood chain and pulled me to the floor with it. I turned to face him and threw the dart backhanded at his chest.

It landed right in the center of his chest and he stared at it for a few seconds. "Are you kidding?" He asked, it then emitted a blinding flash of light that I looked away from. I put on my mask and grab more of my darts. The exit's on the other side of the room and he's still blinded so I run for it. The door's locked, I knew it would be, but it was worth a shot to try. I look at him and he's now preparing to whip the chain at me. "You didn't think I'd leave the door open did you?"

I stabbed an explosive dart into the door and rolled out the way just as he swung the chain. The chain hit my arm and it stung, way worse than getting a big needle poked into your skin. As for the door, it blew to pieces along with the dart. Aron drew the chain back to him fast and added a knife onto the end of it. I ran out the door to find out there were stairs.

I looked back at him and he had flung the chain at me, I thought fast and caught it with my right hand before it could stab my left shoulder and sighed. "GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, pulling me towards him and punching me in the face, knocking me down.

He stood over me laughing. "That was fun, wanna play again." I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and frowned under my own mask. As he fell down holding his crotch I laughed and got up.

"I guess demons have them too, but don't think just because I'm the good guy I don't play dirty."

"I'll see you in another city later then, we can have another fun fight then." He squeaked, which sounded a bit funny in his British accent.

"If I catch you following me, I'm throwing an explosive dart at your face." I made my way down the staircase and out the building. "After this I'm not going to the circus for a year."

I turned on my headset so I can contact Alex. It takes him a few minutes to pick up since it is probably four in the morning. "Dude, you wouldn't believe what just happened."

"You disappeared off the face of the earth for six hours." He replied through his own communicator. "And then called me in the morning to tell me about it, I'm guessing you were partying." I began walking across the street gaining strange looks from the few people that were actually still out on the street this early in the morning.

"No, I got kidnapped by a demonic clown wearing a tuxedo covered in blood and had to fight him and his weapons were made of blood and he was surprisingly friendly after I kicked him in the-"

"You dare call me at 3 AM to tell me that crap, first you need a therapist if you hallucinated that and two hang up and go to sleep." He cut me off that bastard. And for the first time he spoke down to me, what's worse he didn't believe me and called me crazy.

Well this is a night I'm bound to remember, and hate forever, and regret it ever happening. I better go get some sleep if I have to go to that concert with just wasn't my day, I was mistaken for a thug, nearly got beaten up by Energizer, attacked by a clown and then called crazy. This sucks.

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, but since there was such a long wait, I thought I should release it now, and finish the Metropolis stuff next chapter. **

**Aron belongs to my friend . **

**Jason Savero/Energizer belongs to The-Charcoal-Alchemist**

**Samantha Kisaragi belongs to Nemuri-hime626**

**Next chapter will have a lot of my favorite thing to write! FIGHTING!**


End file.
